


Everything I did, I did for them

by GilornethTheGold



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BOTFA feels, Battle of Five Armies, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Feels, Fluff, Gen, Reunion, Sad and Happy, Thorin loves his nephews dearly, slight angst, time leap, young!Fíli, young!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilornethTheGold/pseuds/GilornethTheGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles down at his nephews. They were candles of hope in midst of the utter darkness.</p><p>They were the only bright point of his life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I did, I did for them

**Author's Note:**

> It began as a happy one-shot. Then I saw the trailer 0_0

Thorin beams with pride and Dis observes sparks of true joy flickering through his features as he beholds his newly born nephew for the first time. 

"His name?" he asks gruffly but Dis, being all too familiar with his habits, knows it is only to conceal his overwhelming ecstasy.

"Fili son of Vili," her husband replies and Thorin nods in approval before handing her the sleeping infant. He proceeds to embrace Vili tightly which astounds Dis even more. Her brother wasn't one to display affection so publicly.

Maybe fates would be kinder to them from now on.

\----------------------------------------

 

His delight exceeds all bounds when Thorin is informed of the birth of the of another Durin child ,none other than his own sister's. Weary as he was by his daily duties to affirm the protection of their people, Thorin bolts out of his room to congratulate the blessed couple and greet his nephew to this world.

Practicing extreme care, he scoops Kili in his arms with gentleness he was not aware of possessing beforehand.

A pair of dark brown, inquisitive eyes peek from behind the mop of fuzzy brown hair and Thorin feels his heart might just burst with elation.

\-----------------------------------------

"Uncle! Uncle!," A voice interrupts his sleep. Thorin instinctively reaches for his sword before asking in alarm "What happened?"

Two trembling figures appear at his door "Fee hadda nigh'mare!," the younger of two informs him solemnly. Thorin sighs in relief, inwardly cringing over losing sleep at so trifle a matter. His penetrating gaze falls on the anxious eyes of his older nephew, blonde hair all mussed up, traces of sleep still lingering about him.

Thorin gets up with an effort then spreads his arms open and the two of them immediately rush into them, clinging at him as he walks towards the bed again.

"Why did you not go to your mother?" he asks.

"She's asleep," Kili answers in a matter-of-factly way. He nuzzled against Thorin's warm figure and proceeds to fall asleep the next moment.

Fili remains uncharacteristically silent, and Thorin wonders what was ailing him as he tucks Kili in. "I am not very brave, am I?" Fili says dolefully at last, breaking the silence. Understanding dawns on him at once.

"Even the strongest may have dark dreams," Thorin begins "It does not make them any less brave."

"Even you, unca?" Fili asks in a confused tone.

"Yes, me too," Thorin admits,albeit reluctantly. The ghost of his past had plagued his sleep many a times, the memories of a terrible battle replayed fresh and vivid before his mind. Thorin was not as immune to fear as much he likes others to think.

"You make me feel brave, uncle," Fili states with a small smile, placing his golden head over Thorin's chest, half asleep already.

Thorin pulls the two of them closer before drifting to land of unconsciousness himself and this is how Dis finds them in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Two exuberant faces appear at his either side, holding out the twin toy swords that Thorin just gifted them firmly in their hands.

"Fee, we can be warriors!" Kili cries out in excitement, swinging his sword rather clumsily and nearly knocking a prized vase in attempt. 

"Real heroes! We will defend uncle in battle!" Fili shouts his own piece striking the wooden chest placed in a corner, with all power he could muster.

Warmth springs up in Thorin's heart as he gazes at his nephews with sheer adoration. Kili manages to knock down a prized vase, smiling with glee and Thorin thinks  _Mahal protect me from Dis_ before correcting his stance.

He is reminded of his own childhood as he watches his nephews slashing at imaginary orcs, the time when he received his own first weapons.

How he and his brother had played and managed to break the wooden swords in matter of hours.

A dark gloom falls on him even though the room is bright and his body feels lethargic and weary in spite of being well rested. 

"Uncle!" Fili exclaims in concern and the veil of shadow vanishes like a puff of smoke.

He smiles down at his nephews. They were candles of hope in midst of the utter darkness.

They were the only bright point of his life now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Dis was an emotional wreck when Vili passed away. His unexpected death leaves them all devastated and once again Thorin feels the burden of being the one to pull their family back again. Silver streaks begin to appear in his raven black hair and Thorin can see the lines of grim years on his face.

He can feel himself being subjected to the recurring demons of his thoughts, which had plagued his life once.  _What was to become of them now?_

A hand tugs at his shirt and Thorin turns around to see Kili's tear-stained and Fili's withdrawn face.

Though they have grown both in age and size, Thorin picks the two of them up with remarkable ease and hugs them tights, trying to swallow the rigid clump in his throat.

"Who will look after us now?" Fili asks softly as he observes his broken-down mother pining away for the loss of her One. 

"I will," Thorin swears and by Mahal he means it.

\-----------------------------------------------

He regains consciousness after a while and looks around himself in dim surprise. A throbbing pain announces itself in his head as Thorin registers his surroundings. 

The battle was over.

They had won.

Yet no joy blooms in his heart. No sense of victory overtakes him. No pride at finally slaying his bitterest foe, Azog the Defiler.

He can feel traces of life trickling away before his very eyes as the pain intensifies. His body was broken. He would not be counted amongst the survivors. The long years of his life were finally over.

Grief and regret engulfs his whole existence as his blurred vision perceives the mangled bodies around him. Two of them lay very close to his either side. With panic and growing horror he recognizes them, Fili Kili, his brave and loyal nephews.

He had failed them.

With a cry he crawls towards the nearer figure. As far as his vague sight could make out, Kili was already dead. Cruel, black arrows had pierced his body and in vain Thorin tries to pluck them out.

Tears start to fall freely from his heavily lidded eyes as he attempts to kiss the bloody forehead of his younger nephew, once so full of life, now lying dead in the battlefield.

"Uncle," a broken voice calls out from the other side. Thorin turns around wildly ignoring the pain in his leg. Fili, his fearless and precious boy, was still miraculously alive.

"You must not cry," Fili says gently.

A faint hope glimmers in Thorin's sunken and pale eyes, _maybe one of us will survive afterall._ He furrows his brows in confusion as Fili half drags himself closer, why didn't his nephew get up if he was alright.

His eyes widen in shock as he notices a spiked club embedded in Fili's back which had escaped his cursed sight earlier. His mind went numb, his spirits sinking even lower.

"No!" a groan leaves his chapped lips as fresh tears form in his dull eyes. 

"It's ok. I am fine. Or I very soon will be," Fili tries to reassure him, smiling inspite of his own pain.

"I failed to protect you!" Thorin snarls seeing himself standing at the death door.

Few minutes more, and it would all be over.

"You didn't. We promised to follow you till dragon's lair uncle. Death will not part us."

He lies down in defeat "I will see you again?"

"Sooner than you think," Fili replies with a watery grin, then placed his head on Thorin's chest, heaving his last breath.

Darkness pulled Thorin down in it's deep abyss, before he could mourn in grief.

_It was over/ ___

____

\---------------------------------------------------

 

There they were, his young warriors all clad in gold and mithril standing before Mahal's halls. Thorin blinks in astonishment, before spreading out his arms.

"You are late," Kili complains before rushing towards him, Fili following his suit with that unmistakable grin on his fair face. 

He kisses them and all comes back to him now.

The uncle and his nephews were united again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
